Within Your Heart
by The Flower Child
Summary: New cards have broken their seals and are now scattered around Tomoeda. Sakura and Syaoran have to get them back! But one card could change their secret feelings for each other into real love... S&S stuff!
1. The Voices

WITHIN YOUR HEART  
  
A/N - Welcome to my new fic. Please enjoy this one, because I know I like it! I've also started school, so I will have less time to type, which means it maight take longer for me to put out chapters. Sorry. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS...now READ!  
  
*Chapter 1 - The Voices*  
  
Voices.  
  
They are always inside your head. Some are good and some are not. But you should always trust them. You might find something good. Kinomoto Sakura followed the voices inside her head, and they led her on a magical quest. From the first day she opened the Clow Book, to the Final Judgement against Yue, to transforming all the cards to Sakura Cards, and to beating Eriol, the mysterious Clow Reed, she has relied in the voices in her head. Now, as a new quest unfolds, she must learn not only to trust the voices in your head, but the power in your heart. Now the real adventure begins...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Gimmie that back now!" Tomoyo shouted, pulling and tugging at her video camera.  
  
"C'mon, let's go tape unsupecting people!" Eriol persuaded, grabbing her camera back.  
  
"Eriol, thats not nice!" she shouted again.  
  
"But it's fun! Look, I'll even buy you a new tape if I can do just one little video." He gave her puppy dog eyes. She let go of the camera.  
  
"Fine. One video and don't forget my film!"  
  
"OK, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the marketplace.  
  
"Don't drop my camera!" she shouted. they hid in the bushes and Tomoyo turned the camera switch 'on.' Eriol began to tape a poor old lady, stuffing her face with chicken wings. They both giggled as Eriol moved on to taping a sushi chef that got bit by a lobster. They giggled again. He moved the camera to a lady wearing a super-oversized shirt. More giggles. Then Tomoyo noticed something suspicious. "Move the camera over there." she whispered. It was a lady, wearing a cream-colored dress with a crown on her head. On the crown was some sort of symbol, written in Japenese. Her eyes matched the color of her dress. She was smiling brightly. A soft glow emerged from her. Tomoyo and Eriol zoomed in. They studied the figure closely.  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Sakura asked, sticking her face in the camera.  
  
"You scared us." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Shh! Look over there." Eriol whispered. Sakura turned around.  
  
"What exactly am I looking at?" she asked confused. The Lady Wasn't there.  
  
"She's gone!" they gasped.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The three headed over to Tomoyo's house. They were all gathered around her computer with a big bowl of popcorn. "I might be able to anylize the lady on my computer." she said, typing the keys and clicking the mouse about a hundred times. Finally the video showed up. They saw their funny pictures, but lady with the cream-colored dress did not come up. All they saw was the backround where she was standing.  
  
"Could it be?" Eriol whispered staring blankly at the screen.   
  
"What?" Sakura asked, eating a handful of popcorn.  
  
"That the secret cards I sealed off escaped?" he said, his voice shaking. She almost choked on the popcorn.  
  
"You mean I have to capture more cards?" He nodded.  
  
"That's right. Something must have broken the seal. These cards are super-powerful. Only the element cards stand a chance against them. The one we saw today was Happiness."  
  
"Happiness? That doesn't sound dangerous." she remarked.  
  
"Trust me, it is. It could take all your happiness away, make you see the world differenly. Kind of like changing an optimistic person to a pesimistic person." he informed.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I say we get Syaoran over here, and fast." Sakura suggested. She picked up the phone and handed it to her.  
  
"Here Sakura, you call."  
  
"I don't want to call, you call Eriol." she said, blushing and handed him the phone.  
  
"I'm not calling my descendant, one of you girls call."  
  
"Not it." they said at the same time. Suddenly an instant message appeared on the computer screen, from TheWolf. It said,  
  
'Hey, what's up?'  
  
"Problem solved. Just talk to him on the computer." Eriol said. Tomoyo started typing at the speed of light again.  
  
'Can you come over? It's really important.'  
  
'How important?'  
  
'Well, let's just say a whole bunch of new cards broke their seals, now they're wrecking havoc on the city, and only the element cards can destroy them. But besides that...'  
  
'I'll be right over!' Everyone laughed. They went downstairs and made more popcorn. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Tomoyo shouted. She opened the door. "Hey Syaoran."  
  
"Well, where are they?" he asked.  
  
"Where are what?"  
  
"The cards, duh!" She giggled.  
  
"I think you'd better come in and sit down for a while." she suggested, leading him up to her room where everyone else was sitting.  
  
"What's up with these new cards?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
"They're super-powerful. Eriol and Tomoyo saw the Happiness today. It could change you from optimistic to pissamistic!" Sakura said, wide-eyed.  
  
"You mean pessimistic." Eriol reminded her.  
  
"Whatever! Do you know about any other cards?" she asked.   
  
"It's the rules I can only name three cards to you. I've already told you about Happiness, and I'll tell you, two other ones are Believe and Forgiveness. I can't tell you any more, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's capture those cards!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
And thats the first chapter! Please send me a reveiw! Pwease? As you all probably know, Mr. Blowfish is my 'annoying' sidekick. He'll tell you the next chapter. So, here he is!  
  
('o') - Hey All! I really like this story, hope you do to! Make sure you stay here for chapter two! [Everything And A Bag Of Chips]  
  
Umm...thanks...I think. Questions, comments, concerns -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com 


	2. Everything & A Bag of Chips

WITHIN YOUR HEART  
  
A/N - GOMEN! This took so long to post, I was working on Making The Video and then I went on vacation, and then I finished I'll Fly With You, so now, I conclude by saying - Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS, or anything having to do with it!  
  
*Chapter 2 - Everything And A Bag Of Chips*  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's hand. "Syaoran, I really suggest you think about what we're doing. I mean, these cards sound really powerful and I don't want us to get hurt." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I guess your right. We should sort things out before we go looking for trouble."  
  
"Let's meet at the park tomorrow morning so we can see what strategies we can come up with." she suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, want me to tag along too?" Eriol asked.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"You can come too. Between the four of us, we can capture these cards in no time!" Sakura said happily. "So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Let's play a round of air hockey!" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"OK!" Sakura and Eriol said happily.  
  
"Can someone teach me how to play?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I will, you can be on my team." Sakura said. They all ran downstairs to Tomoyo's game room in the basement where she kept her air hockey table. The first round was between Syaoran and Tomoyo. They each stood at different ends of the table.  
  
"OK, I'm ready to learn." he declared. Sakura put her arms around him and put her hand on top of his. He blushed. Tomoyo shot the puck at them at she guided Syaoran through the game.  
  
"Now, the object is to get the puck in the other players goal, but don't let it get into yours." she explained. She let go of Syaoran. "Your on your own." The puck got in his goal six times before he got it into Tomoyo's once. Obviously, he lost that round. The next was between Sakura ad Eriol.   
  
"I'm going to win!" he declared.  
  
"I don't know about that, Sakura's the air hockey champion!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" she said blushing. Syaoran smiled. He liked to see her blush.  
  
"Let's just get this match over with." Eriol said. Well, after it was over, Sakura had won.  
  
"That was fun!" What can we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested. They all agreed and sat down on the couch. After about halfway through the movie, Sakura curled up, put her head in Syaoran's lap, and fell asleep. He stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Sleep tight, my little Cherry Blossom." When the movie was over, Tomoyo and Eriol wanted to go for ice cream. Sakura was still sleeping.  
  
"Want to came with us?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.  
  
"No thanks. I'll stay here and wait for Sakura to wake up."  
  
"Suit yourself. We'll be back in a little while." she said, walking out the door. Syaoran stroked her hair again.  
  
"Oh Sakura, if only you know how much I love you...if only I had the courage to tell you." She began to stirr around.   
  
"Did you say something Syaoran?" she asked.   
  
"Shh...no. Now go back to sleep." She dozed off again. A few minutes past and Syaoran heard some giggling. He turned around. No one was there. He carefully placed Sakura on the couch and went to investigate. He tried to follow the laughter, which led him into the kitchen. There was no one, or nothing there. He went back into the living room. Since Sakura was sprawled all over the couch, he sat on the floor and flipped through the TV channels. There was nothing on, so he went back into the kitchen to get something to eat. He rummaged through the cabinet but then he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around, and there was the lady. She was smiling brightly. He grabbed the nearest item and held it to her face. "Stand Back! I've got potato chips and I know how to use them! Sour Creme and Onion kind, too!" he yelled holding up the bags of chips. Suddenly Sakura walked in.   
  
"Syaoran, what are you screaming about?" The lady turned around, chuckled, and and floated over to her. She grabbed her hands and twirled her around in circles, like The Flower Card did. Both were laughing happily, until Sakura closed her eyes and looked drowzy. Syaoran was worried and thought about what she had said before.  
  
~ * ~ "Eriol and Tomoyo saw the Happiness today. It could change you from optimistic to pissamistic! ~ * ~   
  
He pulled his sword out of nowhere. "Time Card! I call upon thee to freeze this moment!" Everything froze as the Happiness let go of Sakura. She fell backwards, but Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground. "Sakura, speak to me are you OK?" Her eyes fluttered. She looked at the frozen Clow Spirit.  
  
"The symbol on her crown...Syaoran, it's the Happiness!" He took the Key of Star from around her neck and put it in her hand.  
  
"Do you think we can capture this card?" he asked. She nodded. "As soon as I unfreeze time, call the Windy to tangle it up, then capture it OK?"  
  
"Uh-huh, gotcha." She held out the Key of Star as the seal of power appeared underneath her. "Oh Key of Star, release!" The wand appeared in her hand.  
  
"Time, unfreeze!" Syaoran called. The spitit stopped spinning around.   
  
"Windy card, I call upon thee, tangle the Happiness spirit!" The seal of power glowed as the Windy trapped the Happiness in it's power. "Happiness, return to your true form, confined in my power!" Slowly, the spirit dissapeared into a glowing card. When it transformed all the way, it was a cream-colored card, not pink. The color of the lady's dress. Instead of the symbol being at the top of the card, it was placed in the lady's crown. She flashed the card to Syaoran. "Look! It's happy-" and then she passed out in his arms.  
  
Ack! That chapter was torture! I'm so glad it's finished. Go ahead Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') 


	3. Consequences

WITHIN YOUR HEART  
  
A/N - Here I am typing on my day off of school. I am in a very good mood so let's not change that. Please read! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - Don't change my happy mood...  
  
*Chapter 3 - Consequences*  
  
Syaoran laid Sakura on the couch as he put a cold cloth on her forehead. He began to caress her face, when suddenly, Eriol and Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" she yelled when she saw Sakura on the couch. There were a few knocked over chairs and potato chips all over the floor. He quckly removed his hand from her face.  
  
"Umm..Sakura and I caught the Happiness Card!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously. He showed them the card.  
  
"So," Eriol began, "How did Sakura pass out on the couch?" Sayoran told them about how she was almost brainwashed by Happiness and how they captured the card together.  
  
"Was it a hard capture?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"More no than yes." Syaoran repiled. A worried look came to Eriol's face.  
  
"The Happiness was made to be the easiest of the captures. Still, as we see Sakura has just passed out on the easiest capture, think of what it will be like whan you encounter more difficult cards."  
  
"I won't let anything happen to her. I, Li Syaoran, will protect Sakura from all harm, for I lo-I mean, for I am her friend!" Tomoyo giggled. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"OK, Syaoran, you don't have to be so dramatic." He frowned.  
  
"Sorr-ry. Hey Eriol, how long do you think it will be before Sakua wakes up?" He looked at the clock.  
  
"Hmmm..about two hours."  
  
"Two hours!?" he yelled. "By the time she wakes up, it'll be time to go to sleep again! And how is she supposed to get home when she's practicly dead?"  
  
"She can sleep over. My mom won't mind." Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Fine. I'm going home, it's getting late. I'm calling you as soon as I get home." Syaoran said.  
  
"Can we do a three-way calling? I wanna talk too." Eriol said.  
  
"OK, call me when you get home guys." They walked out the door. A half hour later, the telephone rang. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking."   
  
"Hey, how's Sakura?" [It was Syaoran.]  
  
"The same way she was when you left." He sighed.  
  
"I'm really worried about her. What if she keeps passing out like this?"   
  
"I dunno. Let's three-way with Eriol. Hold on." She called him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's us."  
  
"What's up? How's Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"She's still on the couch." Tomoyo informed.  
  
"Eriol, are you sure she'll keep passing out like this?" Syaoran asked. "It hurts me to see her lying there like that."  
  
"It depends on the card. For instance, the Happiness almost changed Sakura. When she captured the card, she passed out because of that. Take the Forgivness I told you about earlier. If you don't forgive someone, the spirit will posses you not to like that person anymore. So, you see, if the spirit takes control of you before you capture the card, you pass out afterwards to recouperate from your loss."  
  
"So your saying every time the spirits put a spell on her, she'll pass out?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly. Except the more energy drained from her, the longer she will stay passed out." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"eriol, what happens when we capture all of these new cards, and, are there a lot of them?"   
  
"There are only a few, and after you catch them all, I don't know." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Eriol, you created them! You should know what happens." He sighed.  
  
"I never created them with a specific test at the end. What ever happens, happens." On that note, Sakura woke up. She searched her pockets fraticly and pulled something out.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't a dream." In her hand, she held the Happiness card. Yomoyo snatched it from her.  
  
"Cool!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Let me talk to Sakura." Syaoran demanded. She handed the phone to her. "Sakura, are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, I'm fine."  
  
"Listen to me Sakura." another voice said.  
  
"Eriol?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. these cards are super-powerful. They can make you pass out like that. Please be careful!"  
  
"I will!" she said heroicly.  
  
"You should get some rest. Besides, we're meeting early at the park tomorrow." Eriol suggested.  
  
"OK, Bye." He hung up.  
  
"Bye Sakura-Chan, sleep tight."  
  
"Thank you syaoran. Good-night." They both hung up. She looked at Tomoyo. "So, I guess I'm sleeping over."  
  
"Yup!" They laid some blankets on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
  
I thought that chapter was boring. What did you think? Please reveiw! OK Mr. Blowfish, your turn.  
  
('o')('o')('o') 


	4. BayWatch

WITHIN YOUR HEART  
  
A/N - HOOOEEEE! I havn't updated this in over three months... BAD ME! ::Smacks herself:: Okay, without any further ado, her is Chapter Four! Oh yes, the scene I put in this Chapter... I just had to do it! It was really going to bug me if I didn't put it in there! [You'll know which scene I am talking about...] Okay. Here we go! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - Do not read this disclaimer! [See, I told you nobody listens to me.]  
  
*Chapter 4 - Baywatch*  
  
Tomoyo awoke early next morning. She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and walked into the kitchen. She took a bowl and frying pan out of the cabinet. They clacked together and woke Sakura up. She forced herself out of the sleeping bag and walked into the kitchen. "Ohayo." she said while rubbing her eyes. Tomoyo took eggs out the refrigerator.  
  
"So, what'll it be? Hard-boiled, over-easy, sunny-side-up, cloudy-side-down?" She giggled.  
  
"Scrambled's fine." Tomoyo started beating the eggs.  
  
"Scrambled it is!" She shoved a plate in front of Sakura. They ate the eggs, then they got dressed and walked to the park. Syaoran and Eriol were sitting on a park bench.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura called. Syaoran grabbed her hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" Both slighty blushed.  
  
"Yes. I am fine. Thank you for asking." she responded, smiling.  
  
"Let's get down to buisness." Eriol suggested.  
  
"We are here to figure out a few strategies. Then we can have fun." Tomoyo commented. They nodded.  
  
"So, if we use the element cards, we should be able to capture them." Sakura informed.  
  
"What about the powers of the new cards? Can't we use them to capture the other ones?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Most likely not. They are not really attack cards so you really can't use them against the new ones." Eriol responded.  
  
"Then what purpouse do they serve?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I was bored, I'm sorry!" he yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Real smooth, Eriol." they commented.  
  
"Look, you can't predict magic. Whatever comes, comes." Syaoran declared. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"On that note, anyone want to come over for a swim?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure!" they all said. Everyone went home, changed, and then met again at Tomoyo's house. Her and Eriol jumped right into the pool while Sakura sat in a lounge chair and read a book, and Syaoran got himself a cold drink. He crept up behind her and poured the ice cubes down her shirt. She leaped up, thre the book on the floor, and screamed,  
  
"Syaoran, you little idiot!" She grabbed his wrists and flung him into the pool. Not letting go of her, Sakura went in right after him. She came to th surface laughing and still screaming 'you idiot.'  
  
"SPLASH WARS!" Sayroan declared. The four splashed around for a while.  
  
"I think that's enough." Sakura finally declared.   
  
"Let's see how long we can hold our breath." Eriol suggested. They all went under the water. A few seconds later, Tomoyo surfaces, followed by Eriol, and then Syaoran.  
  
"Wow. Sakura can stay underwater a long time." Tomoyo said. Little know to them, she had held her breath little long, and passedout, floating unconcious underneath the water. Syaoran knew something wasn't right. He dove down and brought her to the surface.  
  
"Give her mouth-to-mouth!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo whiped out her video camera.  
  
"Oh please Tomoyo, put that thing away!" he wailed.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be just like Baywatch!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hurry Syaoran, or she's going to die!" Eriol yelled. He took a deep breath as he gently brushed his lips against hers, giving her the air she needed. She finally sat up, coughed, and spat out water.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Syaoran gave you mouth-to-mouth. You passed out under the water." Eriol told her. Tomoyo put down the video camera.  
  
"You're lucky to have such a good friend like Syaoran." she said, Sakura felt a cold shiver run down her spine.  
  
"I guess so..."   
  
"Shhh, don't speak. Just rest." Syaoran said, putting two fingers on her lips. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't rest. There's another card spirit around here."  
  
"I thought it was a little strange that Sakura passed out, she's the best swimmer I know." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Where does it feel like it is?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's in the pool." she said pointing to the water.  
  
"Let's shock the water!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"I hope no one went to the bathroom in my pool!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"No, I mean shock it with electricity." he said.  
  
"That just might work." Eriol said. "Let's give it a try." Syaoran pulled out his sword and an Ofuda. [Is that what you call them little paper thingies?]  
  
"Lightning! Unleash your might. Bring your power to this sword!" he shouted. The sword rattled, as it suddenly burst out a jolt of lightning. Heading straight for the water, it landed in the pool, and unleashed a bright light. For a second, Sakura cought a glimpse of the spirit in visible form. It was a strange lady in a dark maroon-ish colored dress. She could see clearly the symbol on its crown read 'Luck.' She ran to the edge of the pool, and was about to jump in until Syaoran stopped her. "You can't go in there! You'll get electrocuted." She held out her star pendant.  
  
"I command you to release the seal!" The star turned into a long staff. She raised it above her head. "Sheild! Protect me from the forces of electricity! Release!" A blue light ball surrounded her. "Come with me." she told Syaoran. He blushed, nodded, and stepped into the bubble. They jumped into the pool, holding hands within the sheild. "Do you see it?" Sakura asked. He looked around and saw something out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"It's behind us!"  
  
"Quick Syaoran, use your sword!" she shouted.  
  
"Right! Lightning, unleash your might! Release!" A bolt of lightning sped quickly tword the lady. It hit into her, producing a blinding flash of light. After a second their eyes adjusted back to the regular lighting, and the spirit was slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool.  
"Let's seal it!" he shouted. Syaoran put his arms around her and held the staff along with her.  
  
"Luck, return to your rightful form, confined spirit!" The lady dissapeared into a glowing card. This card was maroon-colored, just like her dress. They came to the surface of the water and the sheild dissapeared. The water didn't contain electricity anymore. They got out of the pool. "I got it!" Sakura shouted, waving the maroon-colored card in the air. Eriol took it from her hand as he and Tomoyo examined it.  
  
"Hmmm... you're doing good so far, Sakura." he said.  
  
"The Luck, what interseting cards." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Sakura?" he repeated. For the second time today, she'd passed out. Syaoran held her in his arms.   
  
"How long, Eriol?" he asked, disgusted.  
  
"Well, it's one-thirty now... hmmm... she should be up again around four." he responded, looking at his watch.  
  
"Great..." Syaoran said in his most sarcastic voice.  
  
  
YAY~ Gomen that I didn't update sooner! Ahh.. I been busy and I had to get the Meilin fic out before Valentine's Day, and OH MY LIFE IS HECTIC! If you didn't know, I fired that stupid blowfish, because he was getting on my nerves. Anyway, please send me a review and I will continue the story as soon as possible! Thank You! Ja Ne!  
  
Mailing List ~ Leave your email and I'll send you an update as soon as I post the next capter! Further info on The Flower Child's bio. 


End file.
